Bound Together By Love
by BookFandomms
Summary: The nervous feelings of a wedding all pays off. Bound Together By Love-
1. Chapter 1

Clary stood in front of the tall mirror. Her head didn't even reach half way of the huge frame that she stood in.

Smoothing down the soft gold fabric Clary glanced in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. Gold silk slipping down to her feet. Lace around the middle, trailing onto the floor behind her. The dress fit perfectly. It hugged her hips and slipped down her shoulders to expose some skin. Clary didn't think she had ever worn something so lovely.

Isabelle stood behind her fiddling with her hair, "If I just clip this up-" She tugged on a strand of Clary's curly red hair.

"Ow- Isabelle! If you could try not to rip out parts of my hair it would be appreciated." Clary took a deep breath and looked at her reflection. Isabelle had done her makeup. Smokey gold eyes and full red lips. Her cheeks, a rosy pink gave angle to her small framed face and her eyes stood out with their gold rims.

"Done!" Isabelle said clapping her hands. A huge grin on her face. Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes. She sniffed a sob, "You look so beautiful Clary," She wiped her eyes, making sure she didn't smudge her makeup, "Your going to make the most gorgeous bride. Jace is a lucky son of a bitch." She smirked through the tears and pulled Clary into a quick hug. Clary could feel the tears coming.

"Thank you Izzy," she said through a small sob.

"Now stop. Stop crying. Your going to smudge your makeup." Izzy said, dabbing Clary's face and touching up her makeup. "Now I will be back in a minute. Wait here." Before Clary could reply she slipped out of the room and Clary was left in silence.

She turned towards the mirror. Her hair hung around her face. Red curls neatly pinned and small cream flowers clipped in. Isabelle did a gorgeous job as always.

The door creaked open slightly and Simon entered. Clary turned round to face him and he stopped in mid stride.

"Simon." She smiled, a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Clary, you- you look beautiful." He beamed at her. And pulled her into a hug.

They stayed there until Simon pulled away, an emotional expression on his face. A few tears had escaped Clary's eyes and he brushed them away with the side of his thumb.

"Jace wanted me to bring you your something new." Clary looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "At a wedding the bride must have something new, something old, something blue and something borrowed. Jace wanted me to give you your something new." He handed over a small cream box that fit perfectly in her hand. She sniffed a sob and undid the shinny gold ribbon wrapped around it. There in the box sat a necklace. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. A gold tear drop charm with a ruby inside hung on a small gold chain nestled in the box. Clary gasped, tears spilling down her face. Simon reached into the box and brought out the necklace. "Turn around." He said and she did. He fastened the necklace around her throat, it hung perfectly above the top of her dress. "Now you look even more beautiful Clary."

Clary looked down at the small box in her hand and saw the note tucked into the side. She drew it out and opened it up. It read:

_To my dearest love Clary,_

_This is your something new. This necklace will protect you. It senses the presence of demons and will warn you when they are near. The red ruby in the middle represents my love for you. A love so special it is like a jewel, so precious. _

_I love you,_

_Jace_

Clary sucked in a sob. Simon wrapped his arms around her. "You are amazing Clary and Jace is the luckiest guy in the world to get you." She sobbed into his arm. He lifted her head up and beamed at her. "I have to go down now but I will see you after." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He turned to go but Clary stopped him.

"Simon." She smiled with her tear streaked face. "You are the most amazing best friend anyone could ever ask for." Her eyes glistened.

"And so are you Clary." He smiled with his straight white teeth, perks of being a vampire. And slipped out the door.

Clary was left a couple of minutes before her mum entered.

"Clary baby you are gorgeous! The beautifulest bride I have ever seen." The creases on the side of her eyes stood out as she smiled with teary eyes.

"Apart from you mum" She said.

"Nonsense" She replied beaming. Her hand came from behind her back and held a small box. "Jace wanted me to be the one to give you your something old."

Clary burst into tears once again and her mum wrapped her arms around her thin frame. "Now stop crying or your going to ruin your makeup even more." She handed over the box and Clary took it in the palm of her hand.

She slipped the gold ribbon off and lifted the lid. A gold banded ring with red tear drops engraved around the edges sat in the small space. Her mother lifted it out and slipped it on Clary's right hand index finger.

Clary picked up the note in the same curly writing. It read:

_To my dearest love Clary,_

_This is your something old. It has been in the Herondale family for hundreds of generations and was passed to my mother. I want you to have it because you're the piece that completes me. I was looking for the final piece of the puzzle and I finally found it. It was you._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Jace_

Her mother left several minutes later with a tear streaked face. Isabelle was not going to be happy about having to redo her makeup. The gold around her eyes now lingered on her cheeks.

Magnus entered with a cream box in his hand, the same gold ribbon tied neatly in a bow around the outside.

"Something tells me that you've been crying Clary," he said looking at her face with a smile and flicked his hand. Gold sparks surrounded her face and she whirled round to the mirror. Her streaky, smudged makeup was no longer there and the smokey eyes and full red lips returned.

"Thank you Magnus." She said in a half sob.

"Jace wanted me to be the one to give you your something blue."

Clary took the box. Inside was a small strip of blue silk. The letter wrote:

_To my dearest love and soon to be wife Clary,_

_This is your something blue. This piece of blue silk was mine. It was mine as a child growing up. Whenever I was scared I would hug it and hold it. I would talk to it and pray that my dreams would come true to it. My dream came true. My dream was you. And now its your chance for your own dreams. It's a special part of me and whatever is mine is yours. _

_I love you,_

_Jace_

"Clary, may I just say you look absolutely wonderful. Who knew a fiery sexy red head could pull of a beautiful dress like that." He winked. "I'll see you down there." The smile lingered on his face as he left the room.

Clary tucked the piece of blue silk in the side of her dress. Just knowing that she held something so special made her heart swell.

Turning round she looked at the small pendent hanging on her chest and the engraved ring on her finger in the mirror. All from Jace. All from the person she loved the most in the world.

A quiet knock came from the door. Clary span around on her shoes to find Luke standing there in a black tux. All smart and so not Luke.

His skin crinkled as he smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said, "Just like your mother." A smile spread across her face and she ran into his arms.

He drew circles on her back as Clary let out small sobs. "Jace wanted me to be the one to give you your something borrowed." He dug into his jacket and pulled out a cream box with a gold bow."

Clary took it out of his hands and slowly let the bow loose. The box held a leather band weaved with gold leaf vine and a note.

_To my dearest love Clary,_

_This is your something borrowed. This bracelet is mine. I can't remember where I got it from but I also can't recall ever taking it off until now. This means a lot to me, but you mean more. You can give it back after, or you can keep it for yourself. Whatever is mine is yours._

_I love you more then the stars,_

_Jace_

Clary held the note to her chest, a tear escaping the edge of her left eye. Her heart was so full of love it physically hurt. Love for Jace. Love from Jace.

Luke picked up the leather band and fastened it around my wrist, kissing her cheek. "Jace is a good guy Clary. Im glad you found him." He smirked down at her as he linked their arms. "Are you ready?" He said in a relaxing but exited voice.

She took in a deep breath. Jace was going to be her husband. She couldn't wrap her head around it. It felt like a dream but it was real. Jace loved her so much that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Excitement welled up inside her, her heart warming. This was it.

"Ready" she replied, staring up into Luke's warm eyes.

He gave her a quick squeeze of reassurance on her arm and lead her through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Clary**

As we near the door where the bridal party, _My_ bridal party, awaits the nerves start to kick in. The chatter dies out as I enter the room and surprised faces fill the room.

"Clary you look stunning." I find Maia staring at me with wide eyes, Jordan's arms looped around her waist.

"Thank you." I say scratching my neck.

"Clary!" Isabelle shoots out of nowhere holding a beautiful bouquet of soft cream roses in one hand, "You cant go without these." She says, shoving them into my empty hand and quickly taking her place with Simon at the front of the line with a smirk that represents Isabelle all over.

Everyone starts to take their places and my heart beats a little faster. The music starts, drifting through to the room where the bridesmaids and groomsmen eagerly await. Isabelle and Simon give me one last glance as they make their way through the door, closely followed by Magnus and Alec. Maia and Jordan then go, leaving me and Luke standing before the doors to my future. _My future with Jace. _

"Ready?" Luke asks, smiling. I nod, a smile cracking my lips. He smooths down his black jacket with a hand and glances at me. "Lets go." And then we were moving. Moving through the heavy wooden doors to the hall.

The edges of my dress fall behind me, swaying, as we make our way down the isle, towards Jace, my soon to be husband.

The hall is breathtaking. I can only assume Isabelle designed it. It is decorated with black and gold and the benches, lining the isle, hold the guests that stand as soon as Luke and I enter. Their gazes turn to me as Luke escorts me past their smiling faces.

I take a deep breath and look up, locking eyes with Jace. His mouth is slightly open, I can tell by the look of his face he's shocked. His eyes never leave mine as I approach him, a small smile tugging his lips.

I feel my cheeks redden. Jace still manages to make me blush, even with the simplest of things. I avert my gaze to Luke beside me.

"Do you, Luician Graymark, give your daughter, Clarissa Morgenstern, away to be married to Jonathan Herondale?" Jia Penhallow says in a bold voice.

He turns towards her and nods. "Yes, I do."

Without hesitation, but with a sad expression in his eyes saying _'I love you and if this is what you want then that's fine with me'_, he takes me by the hand and kisses me lightly on the cheek. As he pulls away I see tears prickling in his eyes. I avert my gaze. If I see Luke cry it will make me cry. My mother was already crying as I came through the doors and that itself nearly brought me to tears.

Jace steps down, stretching out his hand and Luke places mine in his. He pulls me close, resting a hand on my lower back before pulling me up with him. Jace had mentioned that the ceremony was going to be different from a traditional mundane one so I didn't know what to expect.

I stand across from Jace, his eyes locked on my own. The nerves vanished as soon as I saw him there, standing at the front with a black tux rimmed with gold runes. The look on his face as I entered made my heart swell. His eyes lite up like a lightbulb as I walked down the isle towards him. Then it suddenly hit me, _Jace was going to be mine. We were going to be married._

Jia then begins to speaks. Jace mentioned about the vows she had to say before we could be joined so I waited in silence, eyes on Jaces bright gold ones.

Finally it was our turn.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, do you take Jonathan Herondale to be your match, your mate, your husband?" A tear rolls down my cheek as I reply.

"I do." A smile breaks on Jace's face making my heart ache.

"Do you promise to love him through good and bad, through sickness and through health, through battle and triumph, and till death do you part?" Jia continues.

"I do." I say again, my lips curving up.

Jia turns to Jace but he doesn't take his eyes off me.

"Jonathan Herondale, do you take Clarissa Morgenstern to be your match, your mate, your wife?"

"I do." He says with one of his adorable smiles plastered on his face.

"Do you promise to love her through good and bad, through sickness and through health, through battle and triumph, and till death do you part?"

"Yes," he says, his eyes glazing over slightly. "I do."

"Bring the steles." Jia instructs and Alec walks up from the group of groomsmen to the side of Jace as Isabelle does from the group of bridesmaids on my side. They both hold a black and gold cushion with a silver stele rested on the top. Jace and I reach down at the same time and take the steles from the cushions. He turns towards me once again, holding the stele.

"Now," Jia starts, "You will be bound together not only by love, but my the mark of commitment. Please do so."

I have memorised this a thousand times. We raise the steles at the same time, careful to keep in sync and place it just above each other's hearts. Together we speak the words of commitment that binds us together.

"Together I place this stele upon thine heart," Jace and I move closer so we within touching distance of each other. We start to draw the rune of commitment on each other as we continue our vows. "To thine heart I place upon the mark of commitment. For thine love is the dependence of the heart, I place it upon you." The mark blackens and fades into our skin. I know it has melted through our clothes to be places upon our skin.

We finish our vows as we place another rune on each others dominant arm, "For love is stronger than darkness, I seal this rune upon thine arm: For love until thine death." My hand shakes as the last of the rune fades and my eyes return to Jace's.

"In the name of the Clave," Jia finishes, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The crowd breaks into an applause. "May you cherish your love in name of Herondale and in name of the Shadowhunters. And may your commitment hold strong." Jia smiles at us and its official. We are _married_! Jace and I are married!

Jace bends down, pulling me against him, cupping my face in one hand. He brushes his lips across mine. I can feel the smile of his face. Then he kisses me. My heart pounds in my chest as I tangle my arms around his neck and into his blonde hair, pulling him closer. Our kiss is the seal to our love, to our commitment. The crowd roars with congratulations and we break away, looking around to all the smiling faces.

I draw my attention back to Jace who is still looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his that could only be Jace's.

"I love you," he says, "Mrs Herondale." Bring his lips onto mine. I breath the sweet scent of Jace as his lips fit perfectly to my own.

"I love you too," I say to him as I pull away, gazing into his bright gold eyes, "Mr Herondale." He smirks at me and pulls me close.

"Forever." he mutters.

"Forever." I agree, tears leaking down my cheeks. I have never been happier.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep on reading because there will be more.**

**Please tell me your thoughts on the story so far.**


End file.
